sailoffoolsfandomcom-20200213-history
Haki/Haoshoku
Haoshoku Haki is a rare form of Haki that cannot be attained through training. Only one in several million people have this ability. This type of Haki allows the user to exert their willpower over others. It is said that whoever possesses this type of Haki has the qualities of a king. Haoshoku Haki is considered an extremely dangerous threat and a highly valuable asset by powerful groups such as the Marine Admirals and the Yonko. ''Overview The following is an overview of Haoshoku Haki: *It was first demonstrated by Shanks, when he used it to scare off a Sea King. Later on, during a meeting with Whitebeard, he used it to knock out most of the crew, which the few still standing attributed to his superior Haki. *It has been implied a number of times that this Haki is based on lineage. *It has been shown that when two users of this Haki clash, it causes a rippling or shock wave effect cracking the air similar to the Gura Gura no Mi. The Qualities of a King Haoshoku Haki is proof of an individual who possesses the qualities of a king, a candidate chosen by heaven. Indeed, most of the people who have been shown to possess Haoshoku Haki share a royal position or epithet or attained some highly respected status, which indicates their dominating role. Basic Techniques 'Domination' Haoshoku Haki can be used to temporarily dominate the psyche of others, intimidating them to point where they are frozen with fear and/or forcing them to obey the users commands for a short time. Depending on the will of the victim(s), they could even suffer a panic attack. This technique is very useful for taming wild animals. If the animals are tamed by a masterful user, they can even feel affection for their tamer. 'Disabling' An ability that allows the user to release their own will in the form of a strong burst, allowing them to disable others. Instead of just intimidating or subjugating others, these bursts of Haki are so powerful that they render those with a weak will unconscious. Those with greater willpower will simply feel very uncomfortable and could stumble if they try to move. While inexperienced users are restricted to merely overpowering the will of one individual or blindly knocking out all weak-willed people around them, regardless of which side their on, those with more expertise can pick out weak-willed individuals in a large group and knock them out without affecting the others. Experienced users can also control the power of the burst. One of the main advantages of this form of Haki is that it can be used to knock weak-willed people out without physically harming them. It also allows the user to avoid having to fight with people weaker than themselves by ending a fight before it starts. This form of Haki can also be used to reduce an enemy's manpower. This ability can still be used even when the user is unconscious, as shown when Luffy managed to knock down a few Beasts Pirates after his fight with Kaido, despite being in an unresponsive state. Advanced Techniques 'Pressure''' Users with an extremely high Haoshoku Haki can use it to exert their will over objects, resulting in the objects breaking. Category:Subpage Category:Fighting Styles